1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thrust washers such as are used in spring shackle bracket assemblies as on trucks and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thrust washers used in prior practice served only as thrust devices and were not able to prevent contaminants such as salt, water, chemicals, etc. from entering the assembly and causing corrosion damage in and around mating components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new combination thrust washer and seal article, apparatus and method for preventing contaminants from entering into such an assembly and to thus prevent corrosion damage and also to prevent wear between a thrust washer and the adjacent bracket.
It is another object of this invention to extend the life of the assembly, to provide a definite cost savings in repairs, and to reduce the extended service time of the prior art due to the difficulty in removing worn bushings in spring shackle bracket assemblies.